


Text Message Transcripts Between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 8

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Text Message Transcripts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Text Message Transcripts Between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, vol 8

Do you know what day it is?  
SH

It’s Sunday.  
Mycroft

Is it? I seem to have lost Friday and Saturday.  
SH

Sherlock.  
Mycroft

Nothing like that. It was morphine.  
SH

That makes me feel much better.  
Mycroft

You must be slipping in your old age if you missed out on this. I thought you’d be all over it.  
SH

Yes. It’s so easy to keep track of the network from Southeast Asia. I’ll make it my top priority to have Persephone set up a link to the network from here.  
Mycroft

That’s not her name and you know it.  
SH

Of course I know it. Sherlock, I’m not an idiot.  
Mycroft

Are you sure?  
SH

Quite. What do you want?  
Mycroft

I’m bored. John won’t let me up from the sofa. He took my crutches after he had to help be back up the stairs yesterday.  
SH

What on Earth have you done to yourself this time?  
Mycroft

I didn’t do it.SH

It was the suspect.  
SH

Oh, yes. That makes the situation so much less alarming.  
Mycroft

It’s not like it was rabid. I’ll be perfectly fine to move about in a few days.  
SH

This scenario just gets better and better.  
Mycroft

Doesn’t it? Most excitement I’ve had all month. I may make it a regular thing. What is it that boring people do?  
SH

I’m not sure. Is there a word for what you’re doing right now?  
Mycroft

Tradition.  
SH

Yes, I suppose this has become tradition, hasn’t it?  
Mycroft

Not this. The thing that boring people do.  
SH

You’re going to let a badger into your flat every year in the name of tradition?  
Mycroft

That took you longer than I’d expected it would. You really are slipping. What’s the mandatory retirement age for the secret prime minister?  
SH

Believe it or not, I am actually doing other things right now. I’m ver y busy, Sherlock. Unlike some people.  
Mycroft

How’s Vietnam? I’ve never been.  
SH

I know. You’re lucky you’re able to leave the country at all, you know.  
Mycroft

That was just uncalled for. I’m being nice and everything.  
SH

I know. And the answer to anything you’re trying to get from me is NO.  
Mycroft

I haven’t even done anything. Now I’m genuinely hurt.  
SH

You have. You’re doing the one thing I’ve asked you specifically not to do.  
Mycroft

It’s morphine, Mycroft. Prescribed by my doctor for a very nasty injury inflicted upon me by an irate woodland creature.  
SH

And I haven’t even taken it today. Just paracetamol.  
SH

I’m very busy, Sherlock. What do you want?  
Mycroft

You are not. Not unless you’re holding a secret meeting at midnight. Which I wouldn’t put past you, actually. Are you really busy?  
SH

Yes.  
Mycroft

Doing what?  
SH

Nothing I can discuss with you.  
Mycroft

Wear a condom.  
SH

Classy.  
Mycroft

Yes, I thought so.  
SH

The answer is still NO. I don’t care what it is.  
Mycroft

You might be shooting yourself in the foot with that attitude. I could be after a job, you know.  
SH

Yes. That’s very high on the list of possible things you’d be asking me for. Right underneath a new car and a house in the country.  
Mycroft

I’m thinking Sussex. Do you think you can arrange that?  
SH

Goodbye, Sherlock.  
Mycroft

I’m not done.  
SH

What, Sherlock?  
Mycroft

Happy birthday.  
SH

 


End file.
